baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Numbers Nursery
Numbers Nursery is the thirteenth episode in the video Series It was released in 2003 it exposes babies to count 1 to 5 Trivia *On one of the bonus features, it uses the counting clips *In many ways, this is similar to Lizzy's letters *Some things in this video are on the Lizzy's book of numbers book *This Was The First Episode To Have Neighton The Horse Eating A Flower Second Was Baby MacDonald this is the only number based episode Characters *Lizzy The Tiger *Neightan The Horse *Dottie The Ladybug *Wellington The Cow * Quacker The Duck * Pavlov The Dog *Oinky The Pig (Cloned) *Beethoven The Giraffe (Cameo) *The Immortal Duck *Betsy The Cow Segments Lizzy The Tiger Shows 1-5: Symphony 101, "Clock," 2nd Movement, Haydn Intro 1 Dancing Monkey Lizzy The Tiger Drives The Number Train And Stops At The 1 Station Neighton The Horse Floats Away Music Video About The Number 1: Trumpet Concerto in Eb, Finale, Haydn Walking 1 Neightan The Horse Eats A Flower But There's A Drug In The Flower Dotty The Ladybug Holds The Number 1 1 Drum 1 Hat 2 Dancing Monkey (Repeat) Lizzy The Tiger Drives The Number Train And Stops At The 2 Station Wellington The Cow And His Sister Betsy Share 2 Apples 2 Lolipops 2 Pickles And 2 Gumdrops They Start To Hug Music Video About The Number 2: Symphony No. 5, 4th Movement, Schubert Walking 2 Quacker The Duck (without his scarf but with scarf in 2010) Plays With His Planes Neightan The Horse Appears Quacker Doesn't Want To Share With Him But Neightan Gets His Soccer Balls And They Share: Dance of the Hours, Ponchielli 2 Oranges 2 Eyes Dotty The Ladybug Holds The Number 2 Lizzy Drives The Number Train And Stops At The 3 Station 3 Immortal Ducks Play Trumpets Drums And Flutes Music Video About The Number 3: Grand Valse, Op. 18, Chopin Walking 3 Lizzy The Tiger Builds A Snowman She Adds A Carrot Nose And Coal Eyes When She's Done 3 Claps Dancing Elephant Zebra And Hippopotamus Dotty The Ladybug Holds The Number 3 Lizzy The Tiger Neighton The Horse And Dotty The Ladybug Do A Race: Trish-Trash Polka, Strauss II 3 Children The Immortal Duck Plays The Slide Whistle Lizzy Stops At The 4 Station Lizzy The Tiger Pavlov The Dog Wellington The Cow And Neightan The Horse Stick Out Their Tongues Beethoven The Giraffe Wears Makeup 4 Rabbits 4 Roses Music Video About The Number 4 Oinky The Pig And 2 More Pigs Look At The Number 4 But There's 3 Of Them Oinky Summons The 4th Pig But It Turns Out To Be Neightan The Horse: Piano Concerto in D, Hob. XVIII/11, Vivace, Haydn Walking 4 4 Frogs 4 Claps Dotty Holds The Number 4 4 Dancing Ladybugs Lizzy Stops At The 5 Station 5 Pavlovs Fit Inside A Hula Hoop Wear Flowers Behind Their Ears Eat 5 Cookies Wear 5 Bibs And At 9:00 PM They Sleep In 5 Cribs Music Video About The Number 5 (Bernie The Bird And Bertram The Bird From The DQPT Make A Cameo Appearance): March Militaire, Schubert Walking 5 Wellington The Cow Dings The Desk Bells 5 Fingers Dotty The Ladybug's Spots Are Counted Lizzy The Tiger Builds A Stack Of 5 Blocks Neightan The Horse Knocks The Blocks Down: Symphony 94, "Surprise," 2nd Movement, Haydn Dotty Holds The Number 5 Lizzy The Tiger Shows The Numbers In Her Train The Immortal Duck Blows The Slide Whistle (Repeat) Music Video About Numbers: Symphony No. 100, "Military," Finale, Haydn Neightan The Horse Shows The Numbers But Accidentally Mixes Them Up Lizzy The Tiger Helps Him Unscramble The Numbers: Symphony No. 100, "Military," 2nd Movement, Haydn Credits: Radetzky March, Op. 228, Strauss I)